Turtle Tales
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: A collection of stories of how I think the TMNT came to be the way they are. Why they are named who they are, why they have which weapon and so on and so forth. I will take suggestions on future chapters if you want. Also I may put in some stories of them in present day. Is rated T to be safe, due to possible extreme violence. Reviews are welcome. I don't own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**It all begins**

Splinter fled down a man hole, carrying the four, now mutant, baby turtles. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He listened for sounds of pursuit. Nothing, only silence. He sighed in relief as he set the turtles down. They looked at him, confusion painted clearly on their small faces. "It is alright little ones. We will be fine." He told them. They seemed to understand him and looked at each other. Only moments before had they had barely any thought or care about the world around them. Now they understood human speech and had actual thoughts, though not much different from that of a one year old. Splinter watched as they wiggled their fingers and toes and looked around with curiosity.

He took this chance to look at him self in the refection of the sewer water. He looked like a humanoid rat. He did not care much about this for he did not have much of a life to go back to. His main priority now was to stay alive and care for these turtles. Splinter picked them up and began to look for a suitable place to spend the night. After a lot of walking he found an abandoned subway track. He followed it and came upon a space that seemed to be an old loading dock. He scrambled over the bars the best he could with the small turtles. He set them down and looked around. There were empty rooms along the walls.

_This shall be suitable_. He thought. He walked back to the infant turtles. Splinter sat down by them. Each was different in appearance. The smallest was a light grass green with big curious sky blue eyes. Splinter couldn't explain why, but this turtles had freckles. He began to crawl off but Splinter pushed him back gently. The next had long legs and was a pale olive green. He had a gap in his teeth and seemed to be a bit sickly. His eyes were curious and seemed to analyze everything. They were brownish red, close to his own eye color. The next was a pine green shade. His emerald green eyes showed much emotion. Some was anger, confusion and fear. Unlike the others he seemed to like to keep to himself. The last was a rather plain turtle. His skin was a light forest green and he seemed to be of medium height. The most striking feature he had were his eyes. They were a deep shade of blue with a rim of dark purple.

Once the turtles were asleep Splinter stood. "I must get supplies." He said to himself. The pale turtle was shivering. The plain turtle blinked it's eyes open and stared at him. "Take care of your brothers while I am away. I must get supplies." He told the child. It simply nodded and laid back down. _I have spoken to it like I would a child._ He thought_. And called them brothers. But they do act like humane children. _He thought. A feeling of protectiveness crept over him. He had felt this before, when his daughter Miwa had been born. Splinter winced at the memory. _These turtles are my family now. They are my sons. And I will protect them, like I would have protected Miwa. _He told himself.

Splinter new he would not be able to walk into his old home like he would have only hours ago, so he decided to climb up the fire escape to get to his old apartment. Splinter snuck quietly in through the unlocked window. He retrieved a large suite case from the closet and filled it with cloths, soap, blankets, close, pillows, imperishable food, bottled water, toilet paper, medicine, money (though he did not know why he need it, considering he could no longer go out in public), his training weapons and real weapons, the few toys he had (which were really more items that could be considered play things), and a picture of his wife, daughter and himself. This took him around 20 minutes to gather. He also decided to grab his calendar and watch.

When Splinter entered the Lair, as he now called it, the turtles were still asleep. He gently awakened them. "I am sure you are hungry my little ones." He told them. His reply was the sound of four rumbling stomachs. He chuckled to himself as he pulled out some food. He divided it equally amongst the turtles and himself. He glanced at his watch. It was 11:00 p.m. The small turtles were yawning. He began to lay out the blankets and pillows. He gave the pine green one a red blanket, the pale turtle a purple blanket, the freckled turtle an orange and the plain turtle a blue one. The fell asleep nearly instantly. Splinter laid down by them and soon fell asleep himself, though not before uttering one thing. "Good night, my sons."

Splinter watched as the turtles waddled around the lair. The pale one fell several times. He started to cry when he fell down three steps that were in the lair. Splinter picked him up gently. "It is alright. You will be fine." He told the turtle. The child whimpered as Splinter applied the medicine. This turtle had grown stronger after the few days of medicine Splinter had given him, though he was not yet as strong as his brothers. Splinter had an idea. Had walked to the place in their home that he practiced his ninjitsue. He retrieved a pair of wooden katana, a pair of wooden sai, foam nun chucks and a training boa staff. He also picked out one of his favorite books. It was a book of Renascences artists and their art pieces. He sat down on one of the coach cushions he had token from his apartment in one of his trips for supplies. He skimmed the pages. He stopped on one of the booked marked pages. At the top was the name _Leonardo _He read on about this artist. He reminded him in a way of the plain turtle. He then flipped to the next book marked page. This one read _Raphael _at the top. This artist reminded him of the pine turtle. The next page he turned to read _Michelangelo _at the top. This artist reminded him of the small turtle. The last page had a picture of a sickly looking man, in Splinter's opinion, and the name _Donatello _next to it. He closed the book and set it aside.

"My sons come here." He called to the four turtles. They all toddled over to him. They flopped down in front of him. Splinter looked at each in turn. " It is about time I gave you names. Come here." He said gesturing to the pale turtle. He rose slowly to his feet. He seemed to think he was in trouble. They probably didn't understand what a name was. Splinter pulled the turtle close. "I shall call you Donatello." He told the turtle. He handed him the boa staff. Donatello looked at his feet. Splinter lifted his son's chin. "Stand tall and proud my son." He told him. Donatello straitened. A smile on his lips as he sat down. His brother's looked at him enviously. Donatello stuck out his tong. The three others looked at him expectantly. "You all shall have names." He told them. He reached over to the small turtle. The child stood and raced over to him in excitement. Splinter smiled. "You shall be known as Michelangelo." He handed him the foam nun chucks. He instantly started flinging them around. He hit the pine turtle, who slapped him hard in the leg. Michelangelo let out a yelp and sat down. Splinter gestured for the pine turtle to come up. He rose to his feet with slight hesitation. "Raphael you must control that temper of yours. He is your little brother. I expect you to look out for him." He told the turtle handing him the wooden pair of sia. Raphael sat down with a huff. The plain turtle had been waiting patiently while his brothers received their names and weapons. A bit of fear was on his face, he seemed to think he would not get what his brothers had. Splinter gestured for him to come forward. He jumped up, obviously excited. "You my son shall be called Leonardo." He handed Leonardo the pair of wooden katana. His face lit up. Splinter had seen him eyeing the swords with interest.

Splinter watched as his sons played with the weapons. _One day you all shall know how to use them. _He thought. The weapons were all a bit to big for the toddlers. But they didn't care. They thought they were just some new toys to have fun with.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Spike**

Raph walked along the empty sewers. He had already gone farther than his father had permitted, but he didn't care. Raph was angry, and he had no clue why. "Pwobawy someing Mikewy di." He muttered. There was a small lump in the middle of the concrete on the side of the sewer water. Raph was about to kick it when a small head poked out from it. He stopped with his foot held in the air. The creature looked around with a blank expression. Raphael knelt down by it. It pulled it's head into it's shell. "It ok, I won huwt you." He told it. The small animal slowly poked it's head out again. Raph smiled. He looked around. There wasn't anything that looked like a good home for it, so it must not have a home he concluded. He picked it up. This time the animal withdrew completely into it's shell.

"I caw you Spike. You can be owr pet. Wike on the TV." He told the turtle. Raph walked back to the Lair happily. His anger forgotten. He stopped a few feet away from the entrance. He wondered if Splinter was back from his supply run. If he wasn't than everything would be fine, but if he was….. Raph did _not _want to get in trouble again. He took in a deep breth. "Hew gows notin." He said. Splinter was sitting lotuses position watching his sons play. "Watch i' Mikey!" yelled Donnie as his smaller brother scatted by on his skate board, fling Donatello's papers every where. "Sowy!" he yelled back. Leo was swinging his wooden katana around. Raph tried to sneak into his room but Splinter caught him. "And where have been Raphael?" he asked. Raph bit his lip, and swayed back and forth on his feet, while hiding Spike behind his back. "Well?" Splinter raised a hairy eyebrow. "I… Uh was expwowin. And I a fownd- Hey give him back Mikey!" Raph shouted as his brother snatched Spike from him. "Cool! Wha is i? Lews name him Spowt" Mikey chimed. Raph stomped his foot. "Giw him bawk Mikwy! He is miwn and his name is Spike!" Raph was on the verge of both tears and rage. He didn't want to share Spike with anyone, especially Mikey.

Leo took Spike in his hands and gave him back to Raph. "Thwanks 'eo." He said. He hugged his older brother. "Youw welcome, maybwe I could hol' Spike evewy now and thwen?" he asked. "Ok." Raph agreed. "Well I do belive we have to keep him now. But I expect you and Leonardo to take good care of your pet Raphael." Splinter said. "We ill Daddy! We prwomis!" Leo and Raph said happily. Donnie walked over after organizing his papers. "Raph would it be ok if hewld Spike?" he asked. Raph gently gave Spike to his younger brother. The others had never seen him be so careful before. "He gews scared weal easy so be cawful, K Downie?" he said. Donnie smiled. "I will. I pwomise." He began to stroke the tortoise. Mikey tapped Raph on the shoulder. "I bwought this lettuce for Spike he muwt be hunwy." He said handing the leaf to his big brother. Raph smiled. "tanks Mikwy. You can howd him next if you want." He told him. Mikey skipped around the Lair happily. Raph smiled, though Mikey could be a big pain in the shell he was still a good little brother.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, hope you guys liked it. I need some ideas for my next chapter though.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Donnie's Tooth**

Donnie sat quietly in a corner and read his book. His eyes moved from word to word with ease. Unlike his brothers who preferred mainly physical activity or TV, Donatello liked to sit and read one of the many books his father had. This particular book was one of his favorites. Though it was rather easy for him to read the main character in the book reminded the turtle of him self. Donnie also loved the colorful pictures that went with the book. Mikey zoomed past on his skateboard, knocking the book out of his hands. "Hey!" he screeched. "Sowy dude!" Mikey called back over his shoulder, with said distraction he managed to run into a wall. This caused Raphael to go into a laughing fit, his small turtle, Spike, smiled. Leo just slapped his head and groaned. "Mikey you got to be mowe cawful." He said, helping his little brother up.

Donnie picked up his book. He frowned at what he saw. Several pages had been torn out and crumpled a bit. Donnie walked to Splinter's dojo. He sat down quietly and watched as his father completed his training session. "Yes Donatello." Donnie wiped his runny nose. "Mikey broke my book." He said sadly. Splinter chuckled. "My son books can not-" he looked at the now beaten and ruined book, "Oh my. Yes that is very broken. I will fix it." He told the turtle taking the book from his hands. Donnie nodded and started to walked out of the Dojo. He turned and glanced back at his father. "Could I go take a walk?" he asked. Splinter nodded. "Yes but be careful. The rain was heavy last night." Donnie nodded and hurried out. Mikey ran into him. He fell back with an "Oof!" Donatello rubbed his arm. He bruised a lot easier than his brothers. "Whoops sowy Donnie!" he chimed. "Naw it's coowl. I'm fiwne." He said. Mikey smiled and ran off to his room. The little turtle looked around for his oldest brother. Leo was swinging his wooden katana around. He walked up to him. " 'eo?" he asked. Leo looked up and smiled. "Ya Donnie?" he said. "I'm going fow a walk. 'ill you come with me?" he asked. Leo nodded and set his swords down. "Suw Donnie." He said following his younger brother. Donnie never liked taking walks by himself.

"Wow it wealy di' rain a lot las' night." Leo said. "Ya. Maybwe we should go howme?" he said, glancing back at Leo. The cement they were walking on was very wet and slippery. The water was also running rather fast. Donnie gulped as he saw it. It terrified him to think about falling in. "I'm sowy Mikey bwoke yuow book Donnie." Leo said. Donnie shrugged. "Its ok. He din't mean i'. Daddy will fix it. I- wah!' he screeched as his foot slipped . His face hit the curb of the concrete as he fell into the dark swirling water. " 'eo!" he screamed. A fiery pain shot through his upper jaw. He tried to scream but water filled his mouth. He covered his mouth and tried to swim up. His legs weren't responding. Donnie closed his eyes tight. He felt arms wrap around his chest. Air flowed onto his face. He started coughing and gagging. Donnie looked over to his right. Leo laid next to him, gasping for breath. Donnie vomited up some sewer water. After the fowl taste of the sewer water passed Donnie noticed a salty tang taste in his mouth. Blood dripped from his upper lip. He began to cry. Leo helped him up. Shivering with cold.

"L-let's g-g-go h-howme." He said. Donnie nodded. He held his mouth. When they entered the Lair Master Splinter swept them up. "What happened my sons?!" he asked them. "Leo looked up. "D-donnie slipped into the sewer w-water and hurt his mouf. I h-helped him out of th-the water. I c-cold Daddy." He whimpered. Splinter dried them both off and tucked Leonardo into bed. He then attended to Donnie's injury. He sighed with relief. "Only a split lip and a missing tooth. "You shall be fine Donatello." Donnie looked at his feet. "It's my fawlt." He said. "What is your fault my son?" Splinter asked. " 'eo and me gewtting huwt." He said. Tears ran down his face. Splinter shook his head and pulled Donnie into a warm hug. "No my son. It was merely an accident. You did not mean for this to happen, no one is at fault." He told him. Splinter took Donnie to his room and laid him down to bed. Donnie quickly fell asleep. Splinter smiled and tucked his plush penguin under his son's arm and clicked on his nightlight.

"Goodnight Donatello, sweet dreams." He whispered. A small smile spread across the young turtles face. Splinter chuckle softly. A small gap was now visible between his teeth.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short guys. Most of the stories for this will be but I still hope you enjoy them and review. Please feel free to leave chapter suggestions. Any will probably make an appearance. Thanks to DragonRidersRulz for this chapter idea!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Big Brother**

Mikey sat up in bed. He looked around his room frightened. He thought every corner held the monsters from his dreams. He shivered as he remembered his latest nightmare. Three big beasts were chasing him through the sewers. He couldn't find his brothers or his father. Mikey had screamed out for them but no one can to help him. Then he tripped and the monsters pounced. He woke up before those big razor sharp, dripping teeth had closed on him. He quietly crawled out of bed and jumped at any little noise, thinking the monsters were about to jump out and grab him and finish the job they had started. Mikey shivered.

He poked his head out of his room and looked around. Mikey crept quickly down the hall to his brother's room. He poked his head and looked around. Though he didn't think any monster would dare come in here and mess with Raph. He walked over to his brothers bed and stopped. Thinking about what Raph would do to him if he woke him up. That could be worse than what any monster could do to him. But than again he was his big brother. He slowly reached out his hand. Raph grunted in his sleep. Mikey yanked it back. He gulped. _It's just Raph. It's just Raph. Maybe I should go to Leo's room instead? _He thought before shaking his head. "Waph? Waph wake up." He said.

He poked his sleeping brother on the shoulder. Raph turned over and yawned. "Wha' is i' Mikey? I tired." Mikey played with his hands. "I had a baw dweem. Can I sweep in youw woom night?" he asked. Raph groan and scooted over. "Fine." He said. Mikey crawled under the covers and curled up next to his big brother. Raphael looked down at his little brother. "So wha' was youw dweem about?" he asked. Mikey looked up at him with big round scared eyes. "M-montews was chasing me thwough ta sewews. No one was thew. The Monstews neawly a-ate me!" he cried. Raph hugged him. "It's ok. I won't le' any monstewas huwt you. " he said. Mikey sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Wealy?" he asked. "Wealy." Raph said. "I'm gwad youw my big bwother Waph." Mikey said as he fell asleep. Raph smiled. "Me too." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Our Secret Place**

Leo crept out of the Lair. His father was on his weekly supply run and his brothers were asleep. _Perfect. _He thought. He walked quickly along the sewer tunnels. He smiled. Leonardo could walk this path blind folded if he had to. A rat squeaked as he stepped on it's tail. "Sowwy!" he called after it as the small animal scuttled away. Leo got down on his stomach and crawled through a hole in the sewer wall. It took a few minutes but the light finally reached his face. He stood and brushed him self off. The moonlight flittered in through a hole in the roof. The small pool in the middle reflecting it's glow beautifully. Leo sat down on one of the flat rocks in the medium sized area. A smile ran across his face as he remembered how he found it.

_Leo ran through the sewers. "Can't catch me!" he yelled. Making an abrupt right turn, which nearly made him fall into the sewer water. "Can to 'eo!" shouted Raph. Leo smiled. Raph nearly always caught him when they played tag. But almost wasn't always. His foot caught on a loose pipe. "Whoa!" he yelled. He rubbed his knee. "Owww. Ta weally huwts." He said to no one in particular. Leo looked up. He couldn't hear Raph's foot falls anymore. "Waph? Waph ?" he called. No answer. Leo stood up. He walked along the sewer tunnels calling to his brother. Tears began to prick at his eyes as he realized he was lost._

_ He spotted a small hole in the sewer wall.' Maybe Raph is in there!' he thought. He crawled through the dark tunnel. Light touched his eyes. He stood up and looked around. "Waph?" he called. Leo looked behind every big rock in the small cave. His brother wasn't in any of them. He sighed and sat down on a flat rock by a small pool of water. It reflected the sunlight that streamed in through the ceiling. He washed off his scrapped knee. It was so pretty hear. Leo laid down to take a nap. 'I'll find my way back in a little while.' He thought. When Leonardo next opened his eyes the pool was now reflecting the moon's light. This place was so pretty. "Leonardo where are you my son?" Leo heard his father's voice calling him. " 'eo? 'eo peas come home." That was Raph's voice. His family was looking for him. Leo glanced around the place he had stumbled upon. 'I have to come back.' He thought. He crawled out of the hole again. Leo walked a little way away from his new secret space. "I'm ovew heaw! PaPa! Waph! I'm ovew heaw!" he shouted. _

_ Leo made sure to remember the exact rout back to their home on the way back so he could find his special place. _Every chance he got Leo went to this place of his. Leo watched the light dance across the pool. "So tis is whewe you go." Waph said. Leo jumped. Raph wasn't supposed to be hear! This was his special place! His! "Go away Waph. Tis is my special pwace! You can't have it.!" He said angrily. Raph looked hurt. "I just wanted to know whewe you went so if you gowt lost we might know whew to look fow you 'eo." He said. Leo looked at his little brother. Raph really didn't show much emotion. Anger, aggressiveness, irritation yes. That was normal, but compassion? _He must really care about me. _Leo thought. "I sowwy I yelled a' you Waph." Leo said. Raph smiled. "It ok 'eo. I leave you alone now." He said about to crawl out. Leo bit his bottom lip. "Wait Waph!" he called. His brother stood back up and looked at him. "Ya 'eo?" he asked. Leo swayed back and forth on his feet. "Maybe, maybe tis could be ouw speciale pwace? But you have to pwomise tat you leave I' as I' is. And you can't tell anyone else. Not even PaPa. OK?" He asked. Raphael smiled. "OK 'eo I won't I pwomise." He said. Leo smiled and followed his brother out of their special place. He knew Raph would need help getting home.

* * *

**Present Day**

Leo worked his way through the hole in the sewer wall. Raph and he had made it bigger over the years. Leo brushed himself off as he stood up in the small cave. He could nearly touch the ceiling now. Leo walked over to his younger brother. He was starring into the pool of moonlight sadly. Tears stained his red mask. Leo sat down next to him. "I thought I would find you here." He said. Raph turned his head away, quickly wiping his eyes. "Well I guess you thought right Leo." He said. Leo smiled. "It's Spike isn't it?" he asked. Raph nodded sadly. "I just can't believe that I lost him! I can't believe I let him get mutated, and then I let him nearly kill my little brothers!" Raph nearly yelled.

Fresh tears spilled down his face. He turned away from Leo, pressing his palms into his eyes in attempt to stop the tears. Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Raph it's not your fault. It was an accident. And besides you stopped him from hurting Donnie and Mikey more didn't you? The mutagen warped his brain Raph." Leo said comfortingly. Raph nodded and rested his head on Leo's shoulder. "I know. I just feel so… so… so guilty." He said. Leo looked at his brother. "Hey we all mess up." Leo said Raph nodded and wiped his eyes. He then shut them and began to snore softly. Leo smiled. "I'm glad I shared this place with you all those years ago Raph. This is and always will be our Special place." Leo said gently stroking his sleeping brother's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Raph's Shell**

Donnie chased Raph around the Lair. "I'm gonna get you Waph!" he yelled in delight. "No Way Donnie. I the fastes tuwtle awound!" he yelled. They raced around. Both Laughed happily as it continued. Donnie's long legs gave him an advantage, but Raph's already muscular legs equaled them out. Donnie began to pant and have a hard time breathing. Raph looked back. "You Ok Donnie?" he asked. This proved to be a bad mistake. Not looking where he was going Raph fell down the small set of stairs in the Lair. Donnie unable to stop himself soon followed. The two were in a heap of turtle, crying.

Splinter rushed out of his dojo, his sensitive ears picking up the noise immediately. He scooped them up. "Hush now. It's OK." He crooned. The two continued to sob. Donnie continued to cry after Raph had just resorted to sniffling. Splinter set them down on the couch. Donnie was bleeding on his leg and Raph was bleeding near his chest. Splinter got the first aid kit and attended to Donnie first. After he completed his task Splinter kissed Donatello on the head and smiled. He then turned to his elder son. He retrieved a pair of tweezers and gently pulled out something embed in Raph's chest, just above his plastron. Blood spurted out of the wood and onto Splinter's face. He examined the object and found it to be a piece of his son's shell. He wiped the blood off his son quickly.

Raphael didn't seem to feel very hurt. "Can I go sleep now?" he asked. Splinter nodded. Raph got up and walked over to his room, unfazed. Donnie however was an emotional wreck. "My fault!" he said looking at the chip of his brother's shell. "No Donatello, it is not your fault." Splinter said. Donnie looked at him with teary eyes. "Go to bed." He told his son. Donnie nodded and walked slowly to his room.

The next Day Donnie handed Raph a piece of paper. "What this?" he asked. Donnie smiled sadly. "It a I sowwy card." He said. Raph looked confused. "Why?" he asked. Donnie simply pointed to his brother's shell. The chip had come out in a lighting bolt shape. Raph looked down and smiled. "Tat? Why you sowwy? I like it." He said. "Makes me look coolew." He said happily. "Oh." Donnie said. Raph smiled. "Let's watch TV." He said. Donnie smiled. OK you pick."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**To Want A Mother**

The small turtle sat in front of the TV. He was entranced by the images playing across the screen. Suddenly the picture faded from the screen. He looked around. Splinter set the remote on the coffee table. "It is time for bed Donatello." He said. Donnie stared at his father with pleading red brown eyes. "Pwease can I stay up a wittle-" he yawned mid sentence. Splinter smiled at his son. "You need your rest most of all. Your brothers are already asleep. Come now." He said taking Donnie's small hand in his.

Splinter tucked his son into bed, handing him his stuffed penguin. Donnie smiled as he cuddled the plush toy. "Papa whewes Mama?" he asked out of the blue. Splinter looked at his son. "Who?" he asked. "Mama." Donnie repeated. Splinter rubbed his beard. Donnie continued to speak. "On ta TV thewe's a Mama, a Papa wike you, and kids, and a pet wike Spike." Splinter looked at his son. "My son you do not have a mother as most children do." He said. Splinter tried to put this as gently as he could. "Donnie looked confused. "But why? On the TV Mamas seem wike nice tings to have. They kind to the kids and wove the Papa alowt." He said. Splinter sighed. "My son I will explain when you are older." He said getting up. Donnie huffed. "Bu' why not now?" he asked. Splinter gave his son a hug. "I can express how happy I am to know that one of my sons wants to learn so much about the world around him. But Donatello some things are better left to be found out until later. It will be better if I tell you when you are older. But know this even without a mother our family is whole and full of love. Sweet dreams my son." Splinter kissed Donnie lightly on the forehead.

_"Donatello." A soft voice called. Donnie spun around. "Whos Whos tere! Come ouwt!" he said frightened. "Don't be afraid Donatello. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a friend." The voice said. Donnie quivered slightly. "If you a friend tan le' me see you." He called. "Hehe. Of course little one." The voice said. A figure began to walk out of the mist. It was nearly as tall as Splinter. Donnie saw that the figure was a woman. She had such a calming and caring aurora Donnie couldn't help but smile. Her hair was long and shiny. It was a very dark shade of brown, nearly black. Her eyes were a warm honey and amber color. She smiled warmly at him. She sat down by him. She gently picked him up and hugged him. "Who awe you?" he asked her. "My name is Tang Shen. I am your mother." She said softly. Donnie looked at her surprised. "But Papa said we no have a Mama." She smiled sadly. "Well…. In a way yes he was right. But I am your mother, like Yoshi is your father." She said cradling him in her arms. "Whose Yoshi?" he asked. Donatello had never herd this name before. Tang Shen giggled. "I'm mean your Papa. Splinter, my dear." Donnie cuddled into Tang Shen's arms. She smiled. _

_ "Why don't you live with us?" Donnie asked. Tang Shen's face saddened. "Well my dear that is a long, long story. Believe me I would love to, but I can't." she said. Donnie looked up at her. "But why?" he asked. To him if she wanted to so much and he wanted her to there wasn't a reason why she couldn't. "Dearest Donatello, your father will tell when he deems it right. For now just remember I love you so much, and in a way I am always with you." She said, resting her hand on his chest just above his heart. Donnie put his hand on hers. She smiled and stroked his head gently until he feel asleep. "I will always be with you in your heart my dear Donatello." She whispered to the sleeping turtle._

Donnie stretched in his bed. He had had a wonderful night's sleep. He jumped out of bed and walked over to the calendar his father had given him to X out yesterday. He looked at the and read today's date. _May 11th. _In smaller print at the bottom of the date's box it read: _Mother's day. _Donnie smiled. On TV he had seen specials depicting this day. _I'll make a card for Tang Shen and give it to Papa to give to her! _He thought happily. He grabbed his crayons and some paper and began to draw. On the front of the card he wrote 'Happy Mother's Day'in purple. He really only knew how to spell Mother's by what the calendar said. He drew a big pink flower on the front to go with it. On the inside he drew himself and his brothers the best he could. (Which wasn't very good considering he had the mind state of a three year old.) He then drew splinter. Holding Splinter's hand he drew Tang Shen the best he could from what he remembered from seeing her lat night. After that he drew a lot of little hearts and the words "I love you Tang Shen'.

Donnie smiled at his handy work. He raced out of his room and to the breakfast table. "Papa! Ppapa! Lookie what I made!" he yelled. Splinter knelt down to his son. Donnie handed him the card with a big smile. "I made it fow Tang Shen. For Mothew's day." He said. Splinter was dumbfounded. "how do you know that name?" he asked. Donnie's smile only grew. "Well Mama visited me last night. She tawked to me. She told me she was my mommy." He said. Splinter looked at the card and a tear rolled down his face. Donnie's brother's rushed over to him. "Can you tewll us abou' Mom" Leo asked. "Ya wha' is she wike?" Raph asked. Donnie began explaining Tang Shen to his brothers. Mikey listened and Laughed. "Mommy sounds wealy nice and pwetty!" he chirped.

Donnie nodded. Leo turned to Splinter. "Can we make Tang Shen Cawds too?" he asked. Splinter smiled. "Yes, yes of course you can." Raph, Leo and Mikey raced off to their rooms to make their cards. "You Ok Papa?" Donnie asked., seeing Splinter crying. Splinter looked up. "Yes I am fine. These are tears of joy my son, not sadness." He told Donnie. He smiled. "Donnie We need hewlp!" Mikey called. Donnie spun around and raced over to his brothers to help them make Tang Shen pictures. Splinter smiled as he watched. "Tang Shen thank you. Thank you so much." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Who are you? Will I see you again?**

Donnie walked along the sewer whistling. He had become much batter at it since he got a gap tooth. He looked into the sewer water as he walked. Licking the gap in his teeth. Most would no longer want to go near water after what happened to him, but Donnie loved the sight of it, thought he could do with out the sewer water's smell.

A small thump made Donnie look away from his feet and the water. "Hewowe? Is someone tere?" he called. No reply. He continued to walk, but kept his ears alert.

While listening for sounds he didn't notice the large bump in the concrete near where the water got deeper. He tripped and fell in. Something caught on his leg. He tried to pull it off. What ever it was wouldn't come off. Donnie's lungs began to ache and his vision became blurred. Something told him to hold on a little longer, that someone was going to save him. But Donnie began to lose that grip on hope as black spots danced across his vision.

Then he felt something grip his shell and then a rush of air hit his face. Donnie sucked the air into his lungs and fell over on the concrete. He vomited. "Are you ok?" someone asked. Donnie looked around. "Over here Donnie." It called. He looked at the shadowy part of the sewer wall. The stranger was keeping out of sight.

"Y-yes. B-but who are you?" he asked. The stranger giggled.

"Well I can't tell you sweet heart. But all you need to know is I am a friend." It spoke. By the sound of the voice Donnie could tell this person, or who ever it was, was a girl. He could see her eyes too. Emerald green like his big brother Raph's. But as he looked closer Donnie saw another color, gold.

"Donnie you can get home on your own right?" she asked.

"Yes. But could you come out. I want to see you." He said. The stranger laughed again.

"No I'm sorry. You can't see me. But you need to get home Donnie. And keep your eyes on the road in front of you so you don't fall. I need to go now." She said and began to walk away. Donnie heard the clipping of claws on the cement.

"Wait!" he called. The stranger stopped. "Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Maybe. Only time can tell little one.' She began to walk away again, Donnie stayed where he was until the steady clipping of her claws faded.

This stranger stayed in Donnie's head for a few weeks, but soon the memory was stored away to make room for more recent ones. But what the young purple masked turtle didn't know was that this stranger would come back into his life in about 12 years. That she would have a big impact on him and his family. More than he could ever imagine. But will he be able to remember her when it matters most? Only time will tell…

* * *

**Alright guys I will give you three hints for who this stranger is. Clue one: Look at her eye's color. Hint two: A wolf howls for red. Hint three: My stories. Well I'll leave the peicing this together on your own. Bye!**


End file.
